


Just A Wolf

by amyfortuna



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Energy-Sharing, Episode: The Day of the Doctor, F/F, Gallifrey, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moment seeks a form to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



The Time Vaults were unguarded, save for perimeter barriers that alerted the military. There was no need for a guard, for each weapon had its own inbuilt protection, and would resist being taken by anyone except the right Time Lord. 

The Moment was the last of the weapons left in the Vaults. She had resisted firmly when anyone tried to touch her. But when the Doctor arrived, desperate, at the end of his tether, NO MORE resounding through his brain, she quieted down, relaxed into her box of a hiding place, and was carried away. 

Soon enough, she was in the TAAARRRDIS, flickering and fluttering through his memories, past and future ones alike. "What form what form what form?" she queried, over and over. She flipped through all of his friends like she was one of his humans looking through a book of photos, past, present, and future. The Anomaly caught her eye for a moment, and she made a note to seek him out, sometime in the future - or maybe the past - and help him, on that day when there was no help. But he was not the right one for this time. 

Nor was the redhead with the pretty husband, no - too many questions, too many family ties. Not the brash ginger-haired woman either - the Doctor's memories were all suffused with pain when he thought of what he had to do, and that would bleed through. Not the small fierce woman, Doctor in her own right, either - she was good so very good but this Doctor, born in battle, needed emotion rather than reason, feelings rather than logic. 

The Moment reached out, and put on Rose Tyler like a dress.

Rose Tyler was a complicated fit, and at first the Moment thought she wasn't the right one, either. Skittering along her timeline - _new red bike when you were twelve!_ \- _"Bronze, Rose Tyler!"_ \- _"Jimmy, I'm leaving you!"_ \- _Jackie Tyler, crying at a funeral, all in black with a baby in her arms_ \- _laughing with Mickey on her lunch break_ \- _"RUN"_ \- **"I bring LIFE!"** \- 

The Moment stuttered to a halt, took another look, and snatched the being that was Bad Wolf out of time and space altogether. 

"You," she said, pacing around Bad Wolf, taking her measure, comparing and contrasting her to the girl whose skin they both wore. "You are her, and yet you are not. You are the TAAARRRDIS and yet you are not." 

"I am both and neither," Bad Wolf replied. "I am something new, something fragile, something - ohhhhh - so delicate." A wisp of golden light leached from her mouth, drifting upwards, and she swayed where she stood. The Moment reached out, caught her, placed her arms about her, pressed a kiss to her lips. 

"For the sake of all," she breathed, "for the sake of the Doctor, your friend, will you give me something of your energy, your life, to save his life?" In her mind, she could hear the drumbeat of the Doctor's footsteps, the drumbeat of the words inside his head, walking away from the world, toward his destiny. For a being with infinite time, she did not have much. 

Bad Wolf pressed against her, entwined around her, pressed into her mind. The sensation was utterly pleasurable and the Moment yielded to it, letting Bad Wolf look thoroughly and slowly. 

"To save Gallifrey," Bad Wolf breathed at last, her eyes lighting up with golden rage. "To save my Doctor." 

"To make your Doctor possible," the Moment said, nuzzling at Bad Wolf's throat. 

"More than that." Bad Wolf's eyes were bright gold, fierce, and proud. "If I go back now without giving you my essence, I will overwhelm him. He will not regenerate. Even a Time Lord cannot hold the heart of a TARDIS inside him. They are fragile and weak compared to us. But you can." She breathed out, a long strand of golden light emerging from her mouth. "So I consent and gladly give." 

The Moment pressed her mouth to Bad Wolf's, gathering up all the essence of the TAAARRRDIS that spilled from her, taking it into herself. Their bodies melded together, overlapping slightly, sharing the same space, the same time, for a brief span of seconds. 

Their hands lingered together longest, and then it was time to part. "Farewell," the Moment breathed, and with a thought returned Bad Wolf to her own few seconds. Restored, she swayed, her hand still up, and the Doctor, her Doctor, leaped forward to catch her, to help her. 

The Moment smiled, returning to her own place, her own Doctor, who was grumbling about the interface, and _how do you work?_ He heard the rush of her return and went to the door, looking out.

"It's nothing," the Moment said, arranging her limbs and her clothes to her own satisfaction. "It's just a Wolf."


End file.
